


Surrounded By What You Love Cas X Fem Reader Request

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Caught having Sex, Creampie, Cum shot, F/M, Female reader insert, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Hand Job, NSFW, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Older Brothers, Reader Insert, Sam and Dean are your brothers, Sex, Soulmate AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, cum, feathers - Freeform, request, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Cas huffed, he watched people fall in love everyday, he knew angels were to have soul mates but he knew there was no way he would ever deserve someone. He would never know or feel love, he had to help the world and he needed to keep it safe just incase he ever met his true soul mate but he found it cruel that he would never find one. He would never be able to claim his lover.That was until he met you, the half sister to the Winchesters.---------------NSFW request
Relationships: Cas/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader, Reader is the Winchesters Sister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Surrounded By What You Love Cas X Fem Reader Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrscooper1303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscooper1303/gifts).



> Request Detail Hopefully it is as it was hoped for  
> \-------------------------  
> hiya I would love something with Castielxreader if possible?  
> Thinking around soulmates? I had a prompt idea the other day... All angels have only one Mate/soulmate through their existence, some never find them. Castiel always longed for his mate but never felt he deserved one that's until he meets Y/N. Could be that the Winchesters have a half-sister who comes to stay at the bunker? Think that would be a lot of fun with Dean being protective big brother haha. Be a good excuse to have some hot Castiel first time, met claiming angel style lol. Don't worry if this isn't your cup of tea, anything with Cas/reader and soulmates would be brilliant. Thank you xx

"Im back!" You shouted walking into the kitchen, you had just expected your big brothers when you came face to face with a dark haired blue eyed man. "Oh hello."

He stared at you then to your brothers then back to you. "Hello (Y/N), you look very beautiful." Dean grumbled as Cas spoke to you. "How have you been?"

"Good do I know you?"

Cas stepped back realizing you had never met in person, he had only ever heard of you. "No I apologize my name is Castiel." Sam laughed as he held his hand out for you. You quickly took it and shook it, he watched you with wide eyes and couldn't help but smile. 

"Is this the angel?" You asked your brothers. 

"Yes (Y/N) he is, and Cas this is our half sister."

"I know...she is very pretty." He was awestruck by you, everything about you was mesmerizing to him. He realized what you were within an instant, you were his soulmate. 

You couldn't help but blush, he was nice and handsome. It didn't take long for the two of yo to hit it off. Sam dragged Dean away from the two of you trying to keep the hot head away from fighting with the angel. "Would you like to see my (item of choice) collection?" You finally asked after an hour of chatting. He readily followed you, he was curious what you collected and why you did so. 

"Collections, why do humans have them?"

"Its just things that we enjoy and want to keep enjoying, so we surround ourselves with that thing."

"Oh? Surround yourself with what you love."

"Yes." 

He smiled and without warning all you could see was darkness, you reached out and felt something soft and feathery. "I surrounded what I love with myself." Cas whispered, your realized what the darkness was, his wings. You slowly swept your fingers along the delicate feathers, he opened them slightly so light came in, you felt safe and warm. "You are my soul mate (y/n)." With a gulp you looked up finally able to see his face. You didn't know what to say, you felt what he was talking about but you knew it would be dangerous specifically with you being a Winchester. 

"What will they say?"

"I do not particularly think it matters do you?" He asked his blue eyes raising in question, you smirked at him, you felt safe with him.

"No, no I do not...how do you..what do angels do to signify they have found their soulmate? Humans usually have sex but..is that not to messy for an angel." He laughed. 

"That is what we do, but it is special." He explained, "Would you be willing to try it, to be claimed by me?" 

You smiled nodding at him, "they will kill you if they find out." You said with a giggle. He only smiled at you. 

"Let them catch me, I do not fear your brothers." 

You laughed as he set you on the bed, his wings disappeared for the time being, he slowly began to undress you, it was soft and calm, he ran his fingers along your body. Tracing each scar and line, you couldn't help but freeze at the touch, he was sweet and kind but it was your first time. It wasn't long before he too was naked, you gawked at his body. His cock was larger than you had expected, you had thought a sweet angel wouldn't be so big. 

He smiled as your hands reached for him. "May I?" 

He nodded standing there, you began to pump him inspecting this new part of Cas. He grinned and gingerly reached for your face, his hand cupped your cheek the other reached for your hair carefully. He didn't pull or grab it to tightly but did still grab. You gasped as he got harder, he smiled looking down at you softly. 

You slowly moved yourself to your knees, opening your mouth he rocked his hips forward carefully the tip of his cock slid across your tongue, scrapping under your teeth. He let out a soft oh~ as you closed your mouth around him taking in his length, he didn't get half way before you gagged, he pulled away quickly looking you over with concern. No words were exchanged you simply smiled and took him in once more, you bobbed your head getting into a motion taking in only half of his length, a string of saliva connecting you as he pulled out once again. You looked up to him your (e/c) eyes wide with question as he crouched down, you were soon met with your answer as he scooped you into his arms and he tossed you carefully onto the bed. 

"I have a feeling to cum...would you allow me to do it inside of you?" He was careful as he crawled on top of you. "I will be gentle." Breathlessly you nodded and tightened your grip on the sheets as he wet his cock with lube that you were unsure where it came from before he spread your entrance with his fingers carefully. Your let out a moan as he entered you with two fingers before he gently inserted his cock. He was being soft and gentle but it was still uncomfortable for the first bit. The two of you soon got into a rhythm, his hips rocked into you while you gripped his strong arms tight. You were in bliss, the uncomfortableness was finally gone. He scooped you up once more and his wings shot around you. Holding and touching his wings clearly sent him into overdrive and soon you felt his cum shoot his cock twitching inside you, the two of you were sweating and panting. He didn't pull out but you knew cum and sperm was spilling out of you, he laid on his back holding you on top of himself, he began to fuck you and you fucked him. Riding his cock and messing with his feathers caused his eyes to roll his back in his head, he was moaning with you. 

"Cum please cum again please." 

He smiled and nodded holding your hips tight in his grasp as he began to thrust upward into you, soon another shoot of his seed filled you. He didn't let you off but just pushed you onto your back. He was thrusting softly until you grabbed his wings, he soon began to speed up and the two of you moaned together your lips close. 

"What makes the first time with an angel so special?" You asked careful not to hurt his feeling. 

"Oh youre right I haven't shown you have I?" He smiled pulling away from you leaving cum spilling out of you. You were breathless, he grabbed you off the bed and quickly slipped you back on his dick, he held you close to him and soon you realized you were actually floating off the ground, he was fucking you in the air. His wings flapped softly to keep you airborne, as if he was wading in the water. You held him tighter your eyes were wide as he fucked into you, he smiled knowing that you were enjoying it. "We fly."

You moaned as he fluttered over the bed, he dropped you without hesitation before his wings disappeared once more. He stood watching over you before he began to jack himself off over your body, he soon came and you were covered in his sperm.

He smirked and placed his tie over your neck, pulling you up to kiss your lips. He smirked before the door was thrown open, you quickly pulled a blanket over yourself. Cas's eyes were wide in panic seeing Dean staring him down, he grabbed a pillow covering himself the best he could, the both of you panted. 

"Castiel, if you ever touch my sister again I will kill you." Dean yelled, the both of you blushed. 

"She is my soul mate. I must continue to touch her."

Dean balled up his fist and began to stomp forward before Sam came around the corner, you were red with embarrassment as they wrestled one another, Sam ultimately won and dragged your eldest brother out of room. 

"Sorry about them." You whispered. 

He chuckled caressing your cheek. "I dont worry about them, he kissed your cheek. Go and shower, I will go and see if I can talk to Dean." He grabbed his tie off your neck and quickly kissed you once more before dressing and slipping out of your room. You scampered to the shower, you let out a sigh of happiness. Castiel was yours, he was your soulmate. 

\--

As Castiel slipped out the door he leaned against the door and sighed. He finally found you, he finally found his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests both NSFW and SFW as well as crack ships etc  
> Please feel free to request :)
> 
> Any gender relationships, as well as Trans and Nonbinary content :) I try and be inclusive love is love bb 
> 
> Please also feel free to ask me for anything, I don't know if you can private message on this app but if you are worried about asking about a request feel free to say you have a request and would like to private message me and Ill give you my tumblr or something


End file.
